Madame Morrible Wins
by yerosmyhero
Summary: The good guys always win, but what happens when they don't? Oneshot of the end of a Wicked sequel that I never wrote.


A/N: So... this is my first fic. - really just a one-shot. I just randomly decided to write it because not very many people have written fanfics on the evil guys winning. Muhahaha - ha? It's mainly based on the musical with a little bit of the book. I would just like to thank the people that reviewed so much! Constuctive criticism in great. I may update this with your suggestions (if I get the time!)

Disclaimer: And I don't own it, no surprise there.

--

"Did you honestly think you could win? That all this time you were fighting back, and you honestly thought you were going to win. Oh, I'll admit you've had your fair shares of escapes, but that all ends now."

Glinda was frightened. Elphaba, Fiyero and she had been reunited and had been trying to rid Oz of the Wizard and his side-kick Madame Morrible. Slowly, they had been stripping the rights of the Ozians, forcing the Munchkin to work in the ruby mines in the badlands to the south. Most of them died. They also were working on a campaign to rid Oz of all the Animals – and to make sure they never returned.

"You don't scare me _Morrible._ Haven't you read any of the fairy tales? Evil _never_ wins. Soon, Ozma will return and you and the Wizard will be out of a job!"

"Out of a job? Glinda, why don't you understand? I've won! There's nothing else you can do." She let forth a cackle, echoing all around the room, reverberating off the walls. The curtains blew, window panes shook. Glinda tried not to look scared.

"I will be saved. I'm not dying here."

"Oh really? Who? Elphaba? She's chained down in the dungeon. Or Fiyero? Your precious little scarecrow? He's also chained downstairs. Who _will_ save you? The Unnamed God?"

Glinda had nothing to say. She was never very religious, but still, one could hope.

"Alright, I'm tired of waiting around. Time to die."

Glinda had heard this before, but this time, she wasn't very confident she would escape. She was in her chamber in the Emerald City. Madame Morrible, in her dark crimson, voluminous dress blocked the only exit. Glinda was sitting on her bed, nowhere to run. There was a window, but a spell had been put on in so that it would not break or open. She was blocked into a corner, nowhere to go. Surely Elphaba would break out soon. She was a Witch. Surely she would come…

Madame Morrible pulled out a gun from underneath her dress. "Good-bye." She aimed at Glinda's head, fired once. That was all it took. Glinda slumped down, and then fell off the bed with a thump. Mme. Morrible walked over, felt for a pulse: There was none. Morrible took a few steps back, fired a few rounds, just for safe measure. She was dead. Mme. Morrible smiled. But it was not over yet. She still had the two others to deal with.

--

"Fiyero, Fiyero, Fiyero," Mme. Morrible chanted sweetly.

"What?" Fiyero was hanging from chains on the dungeon wall.

"It's your time to die now. Are you excited? The Other World calls."

"What makes you think you will kill me this time?"

"I'm here, with the Grimmerie and a match. I can do a lot of damage."

"But Elphaba and Glinda will come and save me."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Glinda's dead. I just killed her." Madame Morrible smiled, showing a huge set of sharp teeth.

"What…"

"Oh, it's true, want to see the body?"

"No…" He couldn't take it. Glinda, dead? He tried to convince himself that she wasn't dead; she was waiting for the right moment to break in and save her. But something told him, that she had died. He had heard gunshots, four or five. Was it her?

"Oh, I see you don't believe me. I do wish you to see her. The more agony you die in, the happier I will be." She released Fiyero by the chains, but first tied him with cord; she dragged him on the floor, up the stairs, to Glinda's chamber. She was lying on the floor. Unmoved.

"Glinda-a?" He knelt on the floor. She was… gone. He tried to hold back the tears, but they came, they poured. A moaning sound erupted from within him. He collapsed, hugging her tightly; she was still warm. All she had done was love him, but he left her – and their own engagement party! His sadness turned to rage.

"YOU!! HAVE YOU KILLED ENOUGH YET!! All you have done is kill, Animals, animals, innocent citizens, at what cause? Your own personal enrichment. You hunted Elphaba, you hunted all of us!! WHY!! You're the only wicked one here! You're a wick-"

"Now is not the time. I've heard this speech many times, and it hasn't changed anything." She carried him back down to the dungeon. He kicked and screamed, but to no avail. She opened the Grimmerie then began chanting a complex string of words. A bonfire of tremendous heat and height appeared in the room. Fiyero backed up against the wall.

"Oh, you don't like it? Too bad." She picked up Fiyero and moved towards the fire. He kicked and screamed deafeningly. Morrible thought Elphaba would hear – good. She now stood directly next to the fire. The flames shone off of her face, an evil grin pasted there. With one swift movement she threw him into the flames. He screamed, and his body quickly caught flame.

"AAAAAUGH!! ELPHABA!! NOOO!!" he screamed with his last waking breath. His body was contorted, twisting, trying to get away from the flames. But he was in the midst, there was no excape. The fire caught his limbs, his legs, ate away the cloth and quickly spread up his body. He was eaten, faster and faster until nothing was left but a pile of ash.

"One more."

--

Elphaba was chained in the dungeon. The damp walls reeked of mold. She was worried. She heard gunshots echoing off the walls several minutes ago, and Fiyero's cry. She hoped it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She kept trying to think of a way to escape. She had worn her wrists raw trying to free herself from the shackles. She searched her memory for spells from the Grimmerie – nothing came to mind. She was desperate. She _had_ to get out.

"Well, what have we got here? A witch tied in chains, funny; you should have been killed _years_ ago."

"Evil can't defeat good, Morrible! And don't say it! _You're the Wicked Witch!_ I was only given that title because of you! Because I wouldn't follow your plan to destroy all Oz!"

"Dearie, it's just a _transition._" When Madame Morrible spat out the word, her entire body began to pulse in power. Her glare looked like it would destroy you – inside out. But Elphaba remained strong. "I haven't destroyed all of Oz yet, and then, who would I rule? But I have destroyed two people you hold very dear."

Madame Morrible closed her eyes and began chanting in the ancient tongue of the Grimmerie. A large bubble appeared inform of Elphaba's eyes. It was a clouded swirling mass of colors. Madame Morrible chanted a few more words and the bubble went clear. Then an image faded in. It was Glinda; at least, it looked like Glinda, collapsed on the floor. Elphaba was in shock. She couldn't be dead! After all they've been through. Unadulterated loathing. Elphaba searched the picture for something that would prove she wasn't in fact dead. Then she saw it. Three bullet holes in her skull. Black, and charred, destroying her beautiful complexion. She was gone. Elphaba could only manage silence. No witty come backs, no spells, just silence.

"Dead."

"Yes, I believe we just established that."

"YOU!!" Elphaba tried to lurch forward and attack Madame Morrible, but the shackles held fast. "YOU killed her!! WHY!! BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T FOLLOW YOU TOO!! HAVE YOU KILED ENOUGH YET!! YOU… YOU DAMN BITCH!"

"Now, now Elphaba, there is no need for language. Besides _two_ people died, remember?"

"Two…?" Elphaba couldn't take it, her heart had been torn in two (no pun intended). Her best friend – gone. They had only been together for a few months. After they had parted ways at the Wizards' palace –. One of the only people who accepted her the way she was.

"I hope you're happy in the end. After all, you caused this."

"ME!!"

"Oh course, if you hadn't dragged her into this, she would be alive. Its all you fault that you contorted her vision on what was good, and what was wrong."

"That's not true." Elphaba's voice was trembling. "She made her choice on her own – I tried to keep her out of this!! But she wouldn't listen, she never could! You were the one that killed her!!"

"True, and I take much pride in that. But to all of Oz, you will be the one that killed her. Why you may ask. You're _wicked_ why can't you get that through you're head! They will all blame you!"

"I am _not_ wicked. And I will avenge her death!" Elphaba started chanting from memory, so fast the syllables were indistinguishable. She didn't consciously know what she was saying. Madame Morrible had also started chanting, and the picture in the bubble soon changed, to Fiyero, in the flames, engulphing his whole body. His face in wrenched in pain. He's crying out, but nothing can save him, nothing did save him.

"Fiyero?"

"No, it's a random pagan scarecrow. Of course it's Fiyero! He's dead too – I killed him. I would have loved to kill him in front of you; you would have hated it so. But, these things have to be done _delicately._

Elphaba just glared. She looked again at the bubble, this time showing Fiyero's last moments, calling out her name, then collapsing into ashes. Her lover, the only person who ever loved her, gone. Elphaba could not longer take it. She had tried to be so strong throughout all of this, but this was too much. He hung her head, the tears started pouring, burning her cheeks. She cried, she cried, like she had never cried before. Everything she had fought for, everything she had tried to do, in trying to do that, she killed to two people closest to her. She let forth a wail that shook the chains, echoed of the walls, broke and windows. Her agony could be sensed for miles. It was full of power, the power of someone who had lost everything they had ever cared for. The power erupted from within her with screams, thrashing, cursing; everything she could to get free and avenge _both_ their deaths.

"So much for making good." Madame Morrible stood in the doorway. "All this time, you've been on your own, trying to 'make good'. Ha! All you made was a mess. I offered you a position and power in the government, but you wouldn't accept. Instead you freelanced all over Oz, saving Animals, trying to get rid of us. Elphaba, when you can't beat them, _join them. _

"I would never join you, I'd rather _die._"

"Good, because that's what you'll be doing."

Madame Morrible, instead of using the same gun she killed Glinda, pulled out a knife. The blade glistened in the low light of the room. Elphaba tried to look fearless but she could not hide true fear. Morrible crept closer holding the knife with a death grip.

"I've waited far too long for this. You have blocked my way to becoming Emperor of Oz. I've killed Glinda and Fiyero; they were both useless anyway. You've suffered long enough. No One Mourns the WICKED!" And with that she plunged the knife into Elphaba's heart. Elphaba's eyes flashed open then slowly closed. Madame Morrible pulled the knife out, dripping in blood. She took a few steps back. Elphaba was quiet for a few moments, death overcoming her. Then her body began to shake and quiver. She slowly rose off of the floor; the shackles were torn off the walls. Her body began to thrash violently, then explosion. Her own power, built up from all the hatred of the world, all the pain of the deaths of people she loved, had been too much in the end. With no more self-control to keep that power in check, her body exploded, releasing the energy. The form was still there, but any evidence that anything had lived in it before was gone. Her soul (if she had one), her passion, her fight, was over. Only her powerful mind kept her death from coming sooner.

Madame Morrible was breathing heavily; she had done it, and nothing would stand in her way. They were dead, all of them. Her hindrance from the start. Gone. She raised her hands above her head and screamed, "SHE'S DEAD!!"


End file.
